Bad Friends, Best Friends
by S'The.wolF
Summary: What was it between them? They were nothing to each other. If they were friends, they would be the worst friends ever. Sanzo and Gojyo might not realize about it but Hakkai did. Why? Because no one could hide a thing from his best friend. (53 / Slash)


**- Bad Friends, Best Friends -  
**

Gojyo x Sanzo , hint!Hakkai x Yaone , hint!Hakkai x Kanan ; Slash

I'm not sure I could put this out well, but hey, Saiyuki is my favourite manga of all time! 53 is my fav couple either so I wanna give it a try. Oh, right. My native language is not English so sorry for any mistakes you might see and feel free to correct them. I'd very appreciate that. :)

P.S. I do not own Saiyuki and their characters.

* * *

**_# Bad Friends_**

* * *

What was it between them?

If you looked at how far they had become, you would say no, they were not strangers.

If you took a few minutes to realize how long they had known each other, you would say no, they were not just met.

If you kept searching into their relationships, you would say no, there were no debts bonding them together.

If you knew them long enough, you would say no, they were not friends.

If they were friends, they would be the worst friends ever.

There was nothing between them; the half-blood youkai and the one who owned the name of the highest ranking priest.

They had nothing in common. One kept drowning in agony of the rain, while the other one lost his heart for love and lived for lust. The only thing they shared was cigarette, a cancer-maker in a thin, long, shape people placed between the lips.

They had nothing in common. They were nothing to each other.

"**What the fuck did you just say!?"**

A half-breed was more hot-tempered. He always lived in a straightforward way since he had nothing to lose. He said what he thought and most of the time, he meant what he said. During a quarrel, he was always the first one who lost his mind, just like today. Fury was shown in the sinner's crimson eyes; too furious to keep cool.

"I said," the blonde, sitting across the wooden table, glared back at him, "You are an idiot, deaf."

Fighting back Sha Gojyo's fury, the priest's face was still emotionless despite his eyes were flamed by anger. Without blinking, the eyes of Shura or Rasetsu laid on the redhead while he was stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray.

Their eyes met; that's the signal of the fight.

Sanzo moved first by putting his fist into Gojyo's stomach. The target fell down from his chair, chasing by the perpetrator to start a battle. Hakkai watched them wrestling on the floor like madmen for a while before he went out the room with Goku, chukling. Let the two do everything they wanted without anyone interrupted.

Door closed, the fight continued.

They coughed in blood, causing the scent of the red liquid inside their veins came out all over their wounded mouths. The taste was bad but no one seemed to care.

Gojyo stabbed his elbow right under his chin. Sanzo kicked back.

They were nothing to each other. If they were friends, they would be the worst friends ever.

Silence came across the room after the temperature had been settled down. They were panting in tiresome as if they had run for miles. Gojyo was on the floor, lying still. Next to him was Sanzo, resting his back against the wall. Bloodstains at the coner of their mouths and noses were too obvious to be ignored, not included the bruises which could be seen everywhere on their exposed skins.

Sanzo couldn't find his malboro. Suddenly, a pack of hi-lite was sent in front of him. The monk cursed some meaningless words as he took a nicotine pack into his mouth, lighted it up. Then reached out to light Gojyo's since he had no zippo in his hand.

They didn't talk, just let the smoke went up into the air, kissing each other before disappeared from their sights.

"I hate you." Gojyo announced. Sanzo let out his annoyed "Ch" sound, looked away.

"You should."

The half-blood sat up and spurted out smoke into the other's face, which it worked. Sanzo choked.

Gojyo grinned, "Serve you right."

The blonde tried to glare at him with his redden watering eyes, which not surprisingly didn't work out at all. He knew it and he knew if he wanted to take a revenge, he had to do it more practical.

Keeping calm, he waited until the smoke went deep into his lungs. Sanzo grabbed the redhead's jacket to pull him closer, crushed their lips together then exhaled all the gas into Gojyo's until he was the one who coughed and choked in tears.

Now it worked. He seemed to be satisfied.

"Serve you right, goddamn kappa."

Gojyo snorted. Decided to reach out for him again and give him some payback. Well, Sanzo's unintentional moan during the kiss wasn't so bad after all. The half-breed licked the priest's moist lips, covering with drools and blood, before adding his last comment since their mouths wouldn't be able to speak anymore after this.

"You bitch."

That was the best explanation about everything between them two.

* * *

**_# Best Friends_**

* * *

Gojyo didn't safe Cho Gonou from his death because he was a good guy. Gojyo never claimed himself as a good person, nor Gonou did. They left everything unspoken and let it be the way things should be.

Time went by. Gonou's wounds were changed into scars. His name was changed into Hakkai. Yet, everything was still be the same as the day they first met.

They knew each other too well to go back or had regrets for being together. Maybe they were best friends ever, too good to break apart and too good to change into anything else. No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't.

Hakkai didn't need Gojyo's love. Gojyo didn't need Hakkai's care either.

They had nothing since the first day they were born. They were both all alone for a long time. As a result, they just let everything went back to the start, to be nothing.

Hakkai went back after the end of the fight. He glanced around then stopped on his comrades' bodies, amusement danced through his real eye. Gojyo growled. Sanzo snarled. They both knew that he was mocking them, just didn't make it out loud.

Tension between the air was already gone. These two had nothing in common, but on the other hand, they were alike in too many ways. Gojyo pulled him out of hell, Sanzo dragged him out of jail. Gojyo was hot-tempered, Sanzo could be childish either. They both were scared of loving someone because they hated to protect anyone but themselves. Unlike him, who chose to destroy for _her_ sake wholeheartedly, they didn't choose to be protected and see death in front of their eyes. They failed in love.

Growing up with lust as the only way to say love, Gojyo loved both his savior and his mother. Living all alone with his destiny, Sanzo loved both his past teacher and the one he saved. They failed. They hated to admit that they were too weak to keep such important things safe and sound. What they needed was someone they didn't have to worry about, someone they could leave him or her behind without regrets, someone who could accept the way they were; arrogant, bold, tough, and living with their own pride.

They had a lot in common. They were just the same.

"Should I heal you guys?"

Hakkai asked nicely with his fake smile. The two looked up and nodded, almost at the same time with the same answered, "You should."

The once-human chuckled.

"Then I won't."

Sanzo glared at him with his annoyed sharp eyes. Gojyo snorted. Oh, well, Gojyo was really his best friend, of course he could read Hakkai's mind within a glance. The half-youkai might be insensitive but he sure knew most of the time Hakkai's thoughts. To be fair, the brunette grinned back to tell him that 'I knew what happenned before I came in'.

Why not? Sanzo's lips proved every dirty mind of his.

"You're such annoying." Here came Sanzo's comment. Hakkai laughed.

"I just want to point out that fighting is uncivilized, you know."

"As if you never done that."

"Never to my comrades."

"He's not my comrade."

Yes, Hakkai knew. Gojyo was the only person who gave Sanzo his space to decide, make a move, or even fall down.

The half-breed sneered once he cleaned his lungs by exhaling cigarette smoke out. Crimson eyes flickered in amusement.

"I see. That's why you decided to pick up his enemy, eh? Such a civilized way of yours."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. You know that girl of Kougaiji."

Hakkai wore his smiling mask just in time but too slow to keep his awkwardness away from Gojyo's sight. His best friend laughed his ass off while Sanzo turned his face away to suppress a smile. See? These two were just the same. Hakkai knew they always tried to knock him out every time they got a chance, with or without words.

Gojyo hinted something only Hakkai could read in his glance, saying 'Admit it. You are such a lovesick person, not me'.

If Sanzo and Gojyo were the worst friends ever, Hakkai dared to say he and Gojyo were the best friends ever.

They left everything unspoken and let it be the way things should be. Let it went back to the start, to be nothing.

Hakkai didn't need Gojyo's love. He had his love lied upon his memory and that was far more than enough. Gojyo didn't need Hakkai's care either. He needed his own space to stand by himself, just like Sanzo.

They could be nothing but friends.

Gojyo's smoke still floated in the air, kissing Sanzo's silently. Hakkai trailed his gaze out of the window to kiss the sky. Let his kiss in the eyes journeyed to someone far away across the land, and to the one in his precious memory.

Oh, well.

A kiss without any touching was not so bad.

* * *

**A/N:** I like this kind of relationships... I mean, it's not even love, or lust, or pity, or sympathy. They just need each other. They just had something each one needs, which is, obviously, very hot somehow...

Poor Goku. He doesn't have any roles in this fiction. I love him, tough, just cannot find a way to put him in *sob*


End file.
